cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Midwayan Civil War
The Midwayan Civil War was a conflict between the Union of Midway and a organization known as the Red front. On April 8, 2011, the Red Front declared war on the Union of Midway, starting the Midwayan Civil War. Simultaneously, the Red Front attacked Aldebaran, Eastern City, Sand Islet City, and Kure City. The Red Front also secured control over part of the Far Eastern Territory. Background The Red Front is a organization in the Union of Midway and is considered part of the Communist Party of Midway. The Red Front was founded by George Taketa, the Chairman of the Communist Party of Midway, and Daniel Bullock, a great speaker who became the key to a rise in membership of the Communist Party of Midway, on March 21, 2011. The goal of the Red Front originally was to spread the communist ideology to all of Midway. Daniel Bullock became the leader of the Red Front, and on the same day the Red Front was formed, he declared war on the pro-AIL forces of the Jihad War of the United States of JBR, accusing them of waging a "war against the proletariat". On March 27, 2011, the Red Front took part in the Battle of Hope City. In the battle a terrorist organization known as the National Revolutionary Front (Fronte Nazionale Rivoluzionario, commonly referred to as FNR) attacked Hope City, a city in the Far Eastern Territory of Midway. They secured control of the city from FNR, but refused to return control of the city to the Union of Midway. This caused tensions to arise between the two parties. The Red Front returned control of Hope City to the Union of Midway on March 28, 2011, thus getting rid of the source of the tenstions. However this damaged relations between the Union of Midway and the Red Front. On April 8, 2011, the government of the United States of JBR was overthrown by the Central Intelligence Agency of the United States of JBR. The new government supported the pro-AIL forces in the Jihad War of the United States of JBR. Thus one of Midway's stronger allies had changed their positions, and the Red Front declared war on the Union of Midway assuming that JBR wouldn't support Midway because of the outbrake of the JBRican Civil War. In the declaration of war issued by the Red Front it states: On April 24, 2011, the United States of JBR declared war on the Red Front soon after the JBRican Civil War ended. Timeline April 2011 *April 8: Red Front declares war on Union of Midway **April 8: Battle of Aldebaran, Battle of Eastern City, Battle of Sand Islet City, and the Battle of Kure City. Parts of the Far Eastern Territory are captured by the Red Front. *April 9: Battle of Aldebaran is won by the Red Front, Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic is established. *April 10: The Kure City Massacre results in the death of 20,000 civilians and another 10,000 civilians being sent to . *April 13: The city of Aldebaran is recaptured by the Union of Midway in the Second Battle of Aldebaran, while Eastern City is lost in the Second Battle of Eastern City. *April 24: The Red Front attacks the parts of the Far Eastern Territory they don't control and secure control over it. **April 24: The Kure Atoll Uprising occurs. **April 24: The United States of JBR issues the JBRican Declaration of War on the Red Front and the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. *April 25: The Midwayan Armistice is signed, bringing an end to the war and resulting in the division of Midway into the Union of Midway or ''West Midway, and the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic or East Midway. Post-Armistice Conflicts *April 28: releases classified OSS reports that the BSS stole fragments of blueprints from the New Manhattan Project from the United States of JBR (see New Manhattan Project Incident). *May 4th: The Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic detonates it's first . *May 10th: The Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic demands that the Sand Islet Province be handed over to them. The Second Midwayan Civil War begins. See also *Jihad War of the United States of JBR *JBRican Civil War Category:Midwayan Civil War